vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou-Chou Infinite
|-|Ego= |-|Sadist= |-|Bipolar= |-|Ditz= |-|Hyper= |-|Masochist= |-|Graceful= |-|Terse= |-|Undisputed Goddess= Summary Chou-Chou Infinite, usually just called Chou-Chou, is an amnesiac girl who wakes up in the middle of space with no recollection of her past, only the conviction that she's the undisputed god of the universe. After meeting the reincarnated demon Altis floating around space, Chou-Chou sees the light of the seven worlds. Finding them pretty, she decides she will make them hers. After turning Ryuto, the pilot of an airship that picks her and Altis up, into her peon, Chou-Chou begins her world domination plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | At least 3-B Name: Chou-Chou Infinite Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Undisputed God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, proficient at wielding several types of weapons, can transform into 7 different forms with alternate personalities, various elemental resistances (each of her forms is immune/100% resistant to the element it's strong with), Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her alternate personalities created the Mugen Field, a pocket dimension filled with various monsters, for her to have fun. In this dimension, the regular rules of her forms do not apply and they keep a separated consciousness from her and can transform against the main personality's wishes) | Creation (Created a planet with various forms of intelligent life) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level (Capable of defeating Vorgis and Deified Vorgis with the rest of the party) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level (The strongest character in the game. Should be far superior to Deified Vorgis, as she could defeat him alongside the party even without using her full power as Undisputed God of the Universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be more than capable of keeping up with any of the party members such as Ryuto and can trade blows with Deified Vorgis.) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to any other character in the series.) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class | At least Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Should be far superior to any other character in the game, including Deified Vorgis.) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman - as an ex-god Chou-Chou is capable of performing casual feats that leave heroes and demon lords, the strongest fighters in each planet astonished, and is powerful enough to defeat them without much apparent effort. Alongside her companions, traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess at the end of their journey. Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells, varies with Peon Ball Standard Equipment: Sword, though she can wield most weapons in the game proficiently depending on her form (including spear, dual swords or knives, scythe, staff, gun, bazooka, claws or gauntlets) Intelligence: Average, due to lacking memories Chou-Chou doesn't know much about the world. She's a skilled fighter but she tends to let others come up with the actual plans and prefers to solve things directly Weaknesses: Can only turn people in their peon if they find her cute or attractive (though she has turned an asteroid, continents and a planetary barrier into her peons) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Clear:' Chou-Chou swings her weapon, creating a shockwave capable of hitting a small group of enemies. ***'Colorless:' Offensive spells using the Ego element, usually consisting of various neutral energy attacks. ***'Fire:' Offensive fire spells using the Sadist element. Can seal enemy skills (magic and special attacks). ***'Rock:' Offensive earth spells using the Bipolar element. Can seal enemy movement, forcing them to stand still (though they can still attack). ***'Shine:' Offensive light spells using the Ditz element. Can cause sleep. ***'Cyclone:' Offensive air spells using the Hyper element. Can cause darkness, temporarily blinding the enemy. ***'Blizzard:' Offensive water and ice spells using the Masochist element. Can poison the enemy. ***'Thunder:' Offensive lightning spells using the Graceful element. Can cause paralysis. ***'Darkness:' Offensive darkness spells using the Terse element. Can cause virus, depleting the enemy's SP (magic energy). **'Ranged Skills:' ***'Minimum Burn:' Gathers pink light around the enemy, which then explodes. ***'Shooting Star:' Causes a small explosion of yellow star symbols. ***'Chicken Run Trap:' A 2-hit attack that causes a small explosion. ***'Moon Slash:' Swings her weapon, releasing an energy slice. ***'Round Circle Zero:' A spinning attack that hits all surrounding enemies. **'Trick Skills:' ***'Illusion:' Swings the weapon once, hitting the opponent twice. ***'Ten Symbol Cut:' Slashes the enemy, carving a symbol on their body. Can cause Instant Death. ***'Reflection Ball:' Creates an energy ball, which is thrown at the enemy and explodes with a large AoE. **'Power Skills:' ***'Shining Beam:' Releases an energy beam. ***'Spiral:' Charges forward while surrounded in an energy aura, piercing the enemy. ***'Heavy Village Rain:' An 8-hit piercing strikes combo. **'Crush Skills:' ***'Dynamite Cutter:' Spins around, hitting the enemy 4 times. Can cause Instant Death. ***'Full Course Strike:' Focuses to launch a 3-hit punch combo. ***'Power Arms:' A single, powerful punch. **'Support Skills:' ***'Petite Heal S:' A weak healing spell. ***'Bad Cure:' A spell that cures the target of all negative status effects (such as stat debuffs, poison, virus, paralysis, move/attack seal). ***'Revive:' A spell that revives a defeated ally and heals them slightly. **'Seven's Impact:' Chou-Chou's Special Skill. Chou-Chou rushes towards the enemy, punching them twice and throwing them into the air. She then releases several fireworks with the colors of each alternate element/personality, which will hit the enemy and explode. She finishes the combo by flying at the enemy, hitting them. After passing by them there will be one last, large colorful fireworks explosion with all 7 colors. **'Peon Ball:' Chou-Chou's secondary Special Skill. This attack consists on gathering all the Shampurus she has gathered into a large, pinkish ball, which she'll drop into the enemy. The strength of this technique depends on the Shampurus gathered by Chou-Chou. *'Peon Rebirth:' Chou-Chou has the ability to turn anything into her peon, from other living beings to things like asteroids, planetary barriers and continents. Stronger beings like heroes or demon lords can keep their original form upon being turned into a peon, but weaker creatures (and weakened heroes or demon lords) will be transformed into Shampurus, cute rabbit-like creatures. The only requirement for this ability is that the target has to fall for Chou-Chou, she can activate it as long as the target finds her cute or attractive enough. All her peons will follow her orders and answer her demands, though due to her nature Chou-Chou is unlikely to demand anything extreme from them. **'Shampuru Washing:' Chou-Chou can order her Shampurus to emit soap and wash up an enemy's body, draining them of their strength to the point they can be easily turned into a regular Shampuru peon. **'Shampuru Doppelganger:' While frustrated and bored Chou-Chou demonstrated the ability to unconsciously transform her Shampurus into Doppelgangers of other beings. These Doppelgangers have the same (some claim greater) strength than the original and also share the same basic personality. Chou-Chou has shown to be capable of making Doppelgangers of her party members, of regular Vorgis and of all her personalities. It's unknown if she can willingly use this power. *'Form Change:' Chou-Chou is able to transform into 7 alternate forms. These forms are actually alternate personalities created by Chou-Chou during her lonely period prior to losing her powers as an undisputed god. These forms have their own weapon specialties and are strong in a particular element, which they can resist. Besides their use in battle, they can be used to charm an opponent who's not interested in Chou-Chou's regular form in order to turn them into peons with Peon Rebirth. **'Ego:' Chou-Chou's regular form, proficient with swords, twin swords and twin knives. Strong in and is immune to the Ego element, which appears to be neutral energy. Additionally boosts PP gain by 50%. **'Sadist:' Proficient with knuckles, bazookas and guns. Strong in and is immune to the Sadist element, which is Fire. Additionally boosts accuracy. **'Bipolar:' Proficient with guns, swords and scythes. Strong in and is immune to the Bipolar element, which is Earth. Additionally boosts movement speed. **'Ditz:' Proficient with staves, guns and gloves. Strong in and is immune to the Ditz element, which is Light. Additionally boosts healing skills by 50%. **'Hyper:' Proficient with twin knives, gloves and twin swords. Strong in and is immune to the Hyper element, which is Air. Additionally boosts movement speed. **'Masochist:' Proficient with gloves, knuckles and spears. Strong in and is immune to the Masochist element, which is Water/Ice. Additionally boosts evasion. **'Graceful:' Proficient with spears, twin swords and twin knives. Strong in and is immune to the Graceful element, which is Lightning. Additionally boosts evasion. **'Terse:' Proficient with scythes, staves and bazookas. Strong in and is immune to the Terse element, which is Darkness. Additionally boosts evasion. *'Other Traits:' Besides her main trait, which varies depending on her current form, Chou-Chou has the following passive traits. **'Will Up:' Boosts the stats of allies with the same personality affinity by 15%. **'Undisputed God Boost:' Boosts Chou-Chou's Physical/Magic Attack and Defense by 25% when her team has more than 100 PP (Peon Points, garnered by inflicting or suffering damage and spent on ultimate attacks). **'Undisputed God Charge:' Reduces the charge time of Peon Ball and increases its damage based on Chou-Chou's Charm level. *'Undisputed God Power:' After gathering the fragments of her original power that had appeared in all 7 Worlds after she sacrificed it to protect them Chou-Chou regained her memories and her godly powers back. However, since using them would return her to the state of an undisputed god and make her unable to visit the 7 worlds and be with her friends all the time, she holds that power back and will only use it as a last resort. Key: Base | Undisputed Goddess Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seduction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 3 Category:Playable Characters